explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-183 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Jeri Taylor |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708910 |guests=Tiny Ron as Alpha Hirogen, Roger W. Morrissey as Beta Hirogen |previous_production=Waking Moments |next_production=Prey |episode=VGR S04E15 |airdate=11 February 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Message in a Bottle (Overall) Who Mourns for Morn? |next_release=(VGR) Prey (Overall) Far Beyond the Stars |story_date(s)=51501.4 (2374) |previous_story= Far Beyond the Stars One Little Ship |next_story= One Little Ship Honor Among Thieves }} Summary Starfleet, having recently learned that Voyager is far away in the Delta Quadrant, begins sending messages to the crew. The data is being forwarded to the ship via powerful Hirogen transmission arrays, which are run on the energy of micro-singularities (miniature black holes). The crew is excited to receive letters from home, but frustrated when the Hirogen demand they stop using the communications array. Captain Janeway defies the Hirogen as many more letters from home are still in its database. Letters continue to be downloaded, spreading good and bad news alike. Vulcan tactical officer Tuvok learns there is another addition to his family, while Janeway learns her fiance has married another woman, having given her up as dead for three years. First Officer Chakotay and Chief Engineer Torres learn that a large majority of their Maquis friends have been imprisoned or killed by the Cardassians and their new Dominion allies. Helmsman Tom Paris, facing the possibility of a difficult letter from home, realizes his own problems pale in relation to Torres' news. Tuvok and Seven of Nine go to the array in an attempt to retrieve more of the data, however, they are soon captured by the Hirogen. Many of the "lower decks" crew are shown by name and face as "postmaster" Neelix delivers the letters around the ship, and Ensign Harry Kim spends much of the episode wondering if he will get a letter at all, due to data loss. Tuvok and Seven undergo questioning and torture by the Hirogen, and the Voyager crew attempt to devise a way to rescue their comrades. By the end of the episode, Tuvok and Seven are rescued, but their link to home is destroyed. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Anonymous on Saturday, July 01, 2000 - 2:37 pm: What are those things on the right side of B'lanna's jacket? They look like a nerd's pocket full of ballpoint pens. Chris Thomas on Saturday, July 08, 2000 - 2:53 am: Perhaps they're tools she uses in engineering? ' # ''David (Guardian) on Friday, August 03, 2007 - 2:46 pm: Why did Starfleet send a data transmission. Wouldn't it have been easier to stuff all those letters into an EMH program (zero degredation) and send it on its way? '''Starfleet may have decided to use a data transmission because adding the letters/messages to an EMH style program may have been far too complicated and/or time consuming. Wiki Users # Firesnowe on January 26, 2020 - 22:05 Tuvok says "port stern" in "Hunters." and Paris says "port stern" in "Prophecy". Although the rear PART of a boat is the "stern", the rear DIRECTION is the "quarter". That's why Wesley correctly says "port quarter" in "The First Duty", Lovok correctly says "port quarter" in "The Die is Cast", Kira says "port quarter" in "Rules of Engagement" and Martok says "starboard quarter" in "Sons and Daughters". From this we can deduce that Maquis astronauts receive different training about archaic nautical terms. SeniramUK (talk) 15:25, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Perhaps they use the term port stern to differentiate from port bow. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager